Divas
by Kmillosk
Summary: Nem só dos marotos vive Hogwarts...!Na velha Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, existem mais sociedades secretas do que se possa imaginar.
1. Trailer

_**Cada um de nós esconde algo de muito valioso...**_

--Hoje, é com muita satisfação que declaro aberta mais uma reunião.

_**Onde nem tudo é o que aparenta ser...**_

--O que vocês três estão fazendo essa hora, fora dos dormitórios?

--Acho que isso não é do seu interesse, Potter.

--Mas talvez seja do meu.

_**O passado irá ser remexido...**_

--Veja bem, tem que ter algo de estranho nessa foto.

--Lógico que sim Aluado, é uma escola só para mulheres.

--Não é isso Almofadinhas. Engraçado, eu já vi esses olhos em algum lugar...

_**E o presente será mudado...**_

--Que droga Aluado, já disse que não fui eu quem fez isso!

--Nem olha assim pra mim, eu também não fui.

--Então quem poderá ter sido?

**_Elas só queriam aprontar com alguns sonserinos_**...

-- Nossa Lene, às vezes desconfio da sua sanidade mental.

_**Mas acabaram sendo respeitadas por toda a escola...**_

--Você tem juízo do que você está fazendo, sua sangue-ruim?

--Olha, ter eu tenho, só não estou muito afim de usá-lo no momento. Algum problema quanto a isso!

_**Suas palavras irão virar lei...**_

--Sai da minha frente, Malfoy

--Uma sangue-ruim acha que manda por aqui? O que vai fazer? Me azarar?

--Sai. Da. Minha. Frente. Agora. Ou. Não. Respondo. Pelos. Meus. ATOS.

--Ah...São apenas duas garotinhas

_**Um nome que seria respeitado por toda a escola...**_

--Quem?

--Ainda não sei direito, ta difícil de enxergar daqui.

_**Um novo ano...**_

--E que se inicie mais um ano unidas, para quebrar regras, nos vingarmos de todos aqueles que se acham superiores aos demais...E sim, nós podemos, afinal somos...

_**Divas...**_

--Isso caríssimas companheiras, somos pura e simplesmente, Divas...!

--Que esteja aberta então a temporada de caça!

**N/A.: Como jah tinha esse trailer à séculos no pc...**


	2. Começo de ano, sempre igual pa

**N/A.: Como eu sou uma nova autora( isso significa: sem nenhuma noção sobre como escrever fics...), **

**jah vou logo adiantando que esse primeiro capítulo eh mais explicativo, **

**para contar um poko sobre o passado e como eh mais ou meno a vida de cada uma e os relacionamentos entre os personagens.**

**Por isso, fiquem tranqüilas, que logo logo aparecerá, de fato, as Divas.**

**Nem preciso dizer que tds pertencem a tia Jo...enatum, vamos lah.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1- Começo de ano, sempre igual (parte I)**

Bagagens, pessoas com pressa, tumulto e empurrões, era tudo isso que fazia da estação King's Cross, localizada no coração de Londres, uma das mais famosas do mundo.

Mas todo esse clima "natural" do ambiente, podia ser quebrado pela a figura de uma menina de cabelos dourados, encostada na parede e com uma cara de quem observava tudo com bastante tédio.

--Sabe Lene, quem te vê assim é capaz de pensar que você não está se divertindo.- Falou uma recém chegada ruiva.

--Pois é Lily, por mais divertido que seja estar longe de casa, o tédio está no meu sangue e tive que fazer bastante uso dele nessas últimas semanas, sabe como é, não posso abandoná-lo assim de um segundo para o outro.-retrucou estalando os dedos, para em seguida abrir um belo sorriso e jogar-se em cima da ruiva.

--Senti sua falta, faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, Srta. Lílian Evans- falou pomposamente a loira.

--Pois saiba Srta. Marlene Mckinnon, que estou ciente de que minha pesença é realmente encantadora e indispensável- Brincou Lily- Mas tive férias bastante agitadas- terminou com pouco caso. O que fez Marlene erguer a sobrancelha desconfiada, obrigando a ruiva a continuar.-- Bom, passei a maior parte estudando, esse ano temos N.I.E.M's.

--Ahh...Lily por favor - aborreceu- se Marlene- Você falando assim até parece uma M.C.C.L.A!- Ao notar que a ruiva havia parado e a olhava com uma pergunta muda na face, completou revirando os olhos- Maníaca Compulsiva Comedora de livros Alheios...!

--Ahh...Lene, desencana- riu Lily- Até parece que eu tinha algo para fazer, afinal Petúnia ainda mora do lado do meu quarto. Tentei apenas não ser expulsa de Hogwarts e ser mandada para uma casa de reformatório bruxa. Aliás, isso existe!

--Bom, Você poderia ter me convidado, minha presença iria colorir mais a sua vida- falou dando uma piscadela.

-E você iria para minha casa?- Perguntou Lily incrédula.

--Bom, não. Mas o que custa ser um pouco educada, hein! Além do quê eu teria, ao menos, uma opção além de ter que cumprir minha incrível agenda de coisas fúteis e que não servem para nada, que minha mãe programa todo verão. Aliás, acho que nem tempo com isso ela perde, deve pedir para a secretária.

--Sua mãe tem uma secretária? Não sabia que ela trabalhava...

--Incrível não! Mais incrível que isso é que ela, de fato, não trabalha.-completou irônica, o que arrancou boas gargalhadas da ruiva.

Quando se deram conta, já estavam diante do expresso vermelho, da plataforma 9 ¾ , com destino à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Por mais que elas repetissem essa rotina há sete anos, tudo parecia como se fosse a primeira vez; o frio na barriga, a expectativa por novas descobertas, à ansiedade de chegar em Hogwarts e felicidade de saber que aquele mundo realmete existia, o mundo da magia.

--Cara, eu ainda me espanto com tudo isso- falou Marlene com os olhos verdes ainda brilhando.

-- Vindo de você, nada pode ser mais natural.-Falou uma garota morena, um pouco mais atrás.

--Emmeline!- gritou Lene pulando em cima da amiga.

--Isso Lene, seja mais histérica.- debochou Lily rindo e indo abraçar a amiga.

--Lily, Lily...quem faz as piada e as tiradas sarcásticas aqui sou eu- falou revirando os olhos, fazendo as amigas rirem- Esse é o meu cargo, okay!

--Ah, parem vocês- falou Emelinda puxando as amigas- Vamos procurar uma cabine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--1445...1446...1447...1448...1449...1500...1501...

--Pontas, se você não calar essa sua boca, juro que na primeira oportunidade que tiver, vou te azarar da forma mais cruel possível.- ameaçou um moreno de olhos cor de gelo para o garoto ao seu lado.

--Caramba Almofadinhas, você deveria disfarçar mais eu seu mau humor- retrucou o garoto ao lado, que tinha os cabelos bastante arrepiados e tinha aos pés um malão com os dizeres: Thiago Potter.

--Fazer o quê? Está no sangue dos Black- falou o outro com pouco caso.

--Até parece que você segue as regras Blacknianas de ser, Sirius.- falou um garoto de cabelos claros.

--Meu caríssimo Remo Lupin, você já não anda tão certinho como sempre. Cara, conseguimos chegar antes de você. – falou Thiago dramaticamente, arrepiando ainda mais seu cabelo.

--E eu achei que fosse eu que chegaria atrasado, sabe como é, morar sozinho...Não ter ninguém para te acordar...Ainda assim, fui o primeiro a chegar.- Completou Sirius.

--Bom, talvez esse ano eu não pretenda ser tão certinho assim- falou Remo, no que os outros dois estancaram no meio do caminho, fazendo Remo olhar para trás para completar- Que foi? Eu nunca fui tão certinho mesmo.- fazendo os dois caírem na gargalhada.--Agora vamos seus molengas, ainda tenho que ir para a reunião dos monitores.- falou Remo voltando a andar.

--Era bom demais para ser verdade- resmungou Thiago, se apoiando nos ombros de Remo.

--Remo, Remo...Você quase nos enganou- falou Sirius se apoiando do outro lado do monitor.

Então, os três enfim adentraram o expresso de Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Por fim, só foi isso que aconteceu...- terminou Emmeline.

--Só isso?- Perguntou Lily às gargalhadas junto das amigas.

-- Cara, deve ter sido hilário você em uma colônia para férias só para moças; deve ter desvirtuado as noviças! – Gozou Lene.

--Cara, nunca mais eu caio nessa da minha mãe: " Vamos Linda vai ser divertido, você vai aprender coisas sobre os trouxas"- remendou ela com uma falsa voz de animação.

A gargalhada na cabine era geral, nesse momento já se encontravam reunidas, Alice Gaarder, que dividia o dormitório da grifinória com Lily, Marlene e Emmeline, Héstia Jones e Amélia Bones da corvinal e Dorcas Meadwoes da Lufa Lufa, todas agora iriam cursar o sétimo ano.

Foi contemplando essa cena, que Marlene deixou-se perder e voltar às lembranças, do seu primeiro banquete em Hogwarts, o dia em que conheceu a maioria das suas amigas.

**---------------------------FLASHBACK (Sob o ponto de vista de Marlene)------------------------------- **

Há poucos dias descobri, ou melhor, me disseram que sou uma bruxa, não que já não tivessem me chamado disso diversas vezes por toda minha vida, mas descobrir que existia um mundo mágico onde eu faria parte dele, era no mínimo debochante, mais ainda era esperar que eu acreditasse nisso. Mas em tão pouco tempo de vida, apenas 11, já havia provado dos mais pitorescos tipos de brincadeiras, e aquela me parecia naturalmente tentadora.

Não que ir para Hogwarts estivesse nos meus planos, isso se eu tivesse algum plano de vida que não fosse o pré-estabelecido pelos meus pais, mas definitivamente tudo era um tanto surreal e patético demais pra mim. Isso mesmo, patético.

Por mais que minha mente tentasse assimilar tudo aquilo à um truque de óptica piegas ou algo extremamente excêntrico, do tipo que meus pais e seus amigos costumavam fazer, estava por demais encantada com aquele teto encantado e dentro de mim não sabia ainda se torcia ou não para que tudo aquilo fosse verdade. Não fazia idéia do queria poder ter como meu futuro.

Não é preciso contar como é a cerimônia de seleção, mas posso dizer que, eu sentia meu estômago revirar e uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali.

Meus olhos analisavam cada criança que se sentava no banquinho, com o chapéu escondendo-lhes os olhos, sabia que eram em momentos como esses, apreensão e expectativa, que se aprendia a reconhecer os erros e fraquezas das pessoas.

-- Avery- foi a única coisa que pude escutar, enquanto ainda reparava o céu lá fora, espelhado no teto do salão, isso de acordo com que um garoto ao meu lado comentava com seu colega.

Um garoto e invocado desapareceu sobre o chapéu.

--Black, Narcisa.

Uma garota loira que olhava diretamente para uma mesa ao canto do salão

-- Black, Sirius

Um moleque de ar entediado e arrogante, por um momente pensei que ele pudesse ser parente meu, lembrava bastante meus primos...

-- Bones, Amélia.

Uma morena com ar meio tímido, que quando foi selecionada, logo foi parabenizada por um menino muito parecido com ela.

-- Evans, Lílian.- Uma ruiva de ar meio perdido, _estranhamente familiar_

--Gaarder, Alice.- uma morena de rosto redondo, que certamente sofria por conta da sua possível hiperatividade ;conseguia falar mais que a própria boca, impossível, não! Ela compartilhou comigo a cabine do expresso.

Eu procurava e analisava cada rosto em busca de alguém que se parecesse comigo, que pudesse me dar uma pista de para onde eu iria, pois até onde eu entendi, era ali que meu futuro iria ser decidido, quem diria, que algum dia uma Mckinnon se submeteria as regras de um chapéu.

Vi vários tantos rostos até...

--Mckinnon, Marlene

Grifinória.

Ainda não tenho ciência do que me levou a ir para a casa dos "bravos leões"; sim, tudo aquilo ainda soava ridículo para mim, para uma Mckinnon, mas era isso que eu queria, não? Arriscar, então vamos lá

--Lene ! - eu vi a "minha mais nova amiga"me acenar e cutucar a menina ruiva a seu lado, que me deu um sorriso sem-graça,talvez ela já estivesse mais incomodada com a Alice que eu.--Bom Lily, posso te chamar assim?Ah tá, bom essa é a menina com que conversei no caminho até aqui.

-- Coitada, por essas horas deve estar com uma bela enxaqueca! - o garoto de ar superior e arrogante, que lembrava muito meus primos, retrucou sem olhar para Alice, que parou sua tentativa de entrosamento pela metade e ficou com a boca escancarada.

Vi Lílian fazer uma careta de desagrado para ele e como sempre me mandaram as boas regras de etiquetas, interrompi o clima:

-- Prazer, Marlene Mckinnon.

Ela fez uma careta maior ainda de desagrado, mas mesmo assim me ofereceu a mão direita.

--Lílian Evans. Mckinnon, sei...já ouvi falar muito de sua família- falou ela de forma desafiadora.

--Quase impossível não se ouvir falar- retruquei.

-- Pois é, até aqui vocês se metem, não? têm que fazer parte de tudo...!- ela devolveu, mas antes que pudesse retrucar...

- -Mckinnon? – Disse o tal do Black, ainda sem olhar para nós, perguntou,creio que para si mesmo. - Nunca ouvi falar dessa família. Evans...Também não é um nome conhecido – Black comentou.

--Certamente são trouxas, não? Perdão Remo Lupin.- Disse um outro garoto nos estendendo a mão, por breves segundos indaguei o por quê dele xingar minha família, porém a forma suave que me perguntou e me encarava me fez cumprimentá-lo instintivamente.

-- Não sou não, trouxa é você!-falei indignada.

-- Trouxa? Por quê eu seria uma trouxa? - Lílian franziu a testa

-- São pessoas que nasceram, vocês sabem, num mundo não mágico.- falou Alice.

--Ainda assim não sou trouxa, sou apenas...não mágica!- Fazer o quê! Meu orgulho ferve no sangue...!

-- Ei caras, essa seleção não vai terminar nunca!- falou um garoto de óculos, como se todos ali fossem seus amigos de infância.

-- Quem é você?- Perguntou Evans.

-- James Potter.- ele disse se sentando.

-- Anda cabeça de ranho, meu estômago está saindo pela boca.

Todos viramos os rostos para o chapéu seletor novamente.

-- Snape, Severo. Sonserina!

-– Vejam só, não é que o chapéu seleciona direitinho, um perdedor vai pra uma casa de perdedores!- continuou Potter.

-- A Sonserina não é uma casa de perdedores ... – Black retrucou. Tiago olhou para Remo como se perguntando qual era a do garoto- O chapéu deve ter errado, a casa dos otários é a lufa-lufa.

-- Eu não acho que a Lufa-lufa seja uma casa de otários- falei sem me sentir e sem nem ter muita noção, afinal tudo que eu sabia a respeito de magia foi o que a Alice havia me falado no trem, sentindo o olhar de todos sobre mim, completei -pelo menos não aparentam, terminei não muito confiante.

--Ah, é mesmo, me esqueci que você sabe mais sobre o mundo mágico que eu, então retiro o que disse, você não é uma trouxa, deve mesmo ser uma sangue-ruim...!- falou Black me encarando pela primeira vez.

E então o mundo se acabou ou pelo menos foi isso que pensei acontecer até identificar que era apenas o Potter querendo matar o black, ótimo, veja bem onde fui me meter, em um bando de loucos, às vezes deveria escutar mais a minha mãe...!

-- Retire o que disse.- falava Potter.

Sirius mal podia falar, quanto mais se retratar.

-- Solta ele! – falou Evans, grande hora, senão teríamos que providenciar urgentemente o velório do Black.

-- A Sonserina é uma casa de otários, sim. E você devia estar lá com eles! - Tiago levantou e empurrou Sirius, que saiu, indo sabe-se lá para onde. - Sujeitinho idiota! Quem ele pensa que é?

-- Um Black! - Alice suspirou ao responder.

-- Um Black? Na Grifinória? - parecia inconformado.-Eu não tô acreditando que aquele chapéu pôs um Black na Grifinória... - Tiago lamentava. - Eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que um Black? Retiro o que disse sobre o chapéu, ele já deve estar caduco mesmo!

Começamos então a comer ouvindo as bobeiras de Alice e Tiago, que falavam sem parar com uma menina que acabou de ser selecionada, Emmeline Vance.

Ainda lembro que fui dormir me perguntando se foi uma boa idéia eu ter aceitado minha vaga na então, recém-descoberta (pelo menos para mim), Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts.

**-----------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK------------------------- **

**N/A.: CONTINUA... comentem, please!**

**Fç a minha dia um poko mais feliz, ham.**


	3. Começo de ano, sempre igual parteII

**n/a.: continuando...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2- Começo de ano, sempre igual (parteII)**

Dentro da cabine das garotas se instalava um clima tranqüilo, devido ao sono profundo que se encontravam suas ocupantes, mas que foi quebrado por uma batida de porta.

--Por Mérlin, Lílian Evans! Quase tive um ataque!-exclama Alice.

--Desculpa Lice, as vezes não me controlo, não consigo ficar quieta- respondeu a ruiva num falso pedido de desculpas.

-- Sabe Lily, você pode aparentar ser a mais certinha, porém é, de longe, a mais maníaca de todas nós!-Reclamou uma Marlene mau–humorada, por ter se deixado se perder em pensamento e acabado dormindo.

--Bom e aí, encontrou algo de interessante pelo trem? – Pergunto Emmeline, já se acomodando melhor no banco.

Por breves momentos os olhos verdes da ruiva brilharam intensamente, antes dela responder.

--Sim, encontrei algumas pessoas conhecidas- Nesse momento ela olhou significativamente para cada uma- Mas não pudemos conversar muito, a atmosfera estava um tanto quanto...conturbada por lá.

--Conturbada? –Perguntou Marlene, com as sobrancelhas erguidas- Definitivamente, tenho horrores quando você solta mensagens subliminares no ar.

Nesse momento todas olharam para ela.

--Que foi? Esse cargo é meu!-respondeu ela com uma cara indignada, para depois completar faceiramente- Desculpe querida, mas esse tipo de expressão deve ser mais...hmm..."enigmaticamente natural", coisa que só eu sei ser.

As outras meninas, por mais que tentassem segurar o riso, caíram na gargalhada.

--Então como nossa queridíssima amiga nos deixou claro que esse papel não me cabe- continuou Lily de forma pomposa, no que as outras prendiam o riso- Devo contar um pouco mais detalhadamente o ocorrido. A conturbação se resume em apenas m sete letras...

--Ahh...deixe-me adivinhar- Pediu Héstia com uma expressão pensativa-** I-D-I-O-T-A-S?**

--Não mesmo- Contestou Amélia- Não estaria mais para **M-E-T-I-D-O-S?**

--Não, não- negou a ruiva e fez um gesto com a mão para que as outras se aproximarem- **M- A- R- O- T- O –S**!

-Nãoooo- Foi dito em uníssono com falsas caretas de surpresa, para depois caírem na gargalhada.

-- Então Lily, continue, como foi esse "grande encontro"?- Perguntou Dorcas, a que estava mais capacitada para falar algo.

--Sabe- começou a ruiva, tomando um pouco de ar- Por mais incrível que possa parecer todos nós tivemos um diálogo até sociável, o Potter inclusive se mostrou até mais decente.- Terminou a ruiva, no que se surpreendeu com os olhares voltado ainda todos para si- Que foi?

--Nada não, só nunca pensei que um dia você diria que conversou, sem gritar, bater ou algo do gênero com algum maroto, principalmente com o Potter.- Disse Alice dando os ombros.

--É, vendo por esse ângulo chega até engraçado, eu conversando com o Potter e ele ainda me chamando de Evans- Conclui a ruiva, como que para si e dando uma risada.

--Mas toda essa gentileza dos marotos não interfere em nada não é?- Perguntou Marlene.

A ruiva deu um olhar mais profundo para completar.

--Não mesmo.- Conclui confiante- As pessoa nunca estão livres de pagar pelos erros do passado, Lene.

Todas balançaram a cabeça afirmamente, perdidas em seus pensamentos.

--Quer saber, vou ver como anda o movimento por ai. - Levantou-se Héstia, que foi seguida por Amélia.

--Ei, esperem por mim, quero ver se acho o Amos por aí- Disse uma Dorcas sonhadora.

--Por nós!- completou Alice, o que fez as três garotas que iam saindo pararem e a olharem inquisitivas.

--Vai atrás do Amos, também? - Perguntou Amélia com um sorrido brincando os lábios.

--Bem, talvez não do Amos...mas do... Frank...!- respondeu Alice corando e gaguejando à medida que ia falando, terminando já quase num sussurro.

O que arrancou risadas de todas da cabine.

--Ah, vamos logo!- Saiu uma Alice apressada, tomando à frente de todas.

Um breve momento em silêncio se passou, até ser quebrado por Marlene.

--Hum..-suspirou- É impressão minha ou já não somos como antes?

--Do que você está falando?- perguntou a ruiva, sem encarar a loira..

--Por mais que rimos ou fazemos graça, está tudo um pouco melancólico demais.- Respondeu Marlene com o olhar perdido na paisagem através da janela.

--Talvez seja apenas porque esse será o nosso último ano. –Disse Lily dando os ombros.

--Ou talvez porque nós mudamos, crescemos e adquirimos novas experiências- disse Emmeline.

-- Vou sentir falta disso tudo- falou Lily- Sabe, do castelo, das noites em claro fazendo guerras de travesseiro, das guerras de neve durante o Natal, das idas a cozinha...

--De você gritando com o Potter, da gente brigando com os sonserinos...- Completava Marlene nostálgica.

--Das poções roubadas do estoque do professor Slug, da gente rindo das fãns dos marotos, do Hagrid...- Ria Emmeline ao se lembrar de situações.

--Mas principalmente das amizades...- Falou Lily sorrindo.

--E das inimizades também Lily. – Comentou Marlene quebrando o clima, no que as outras duas riram- Qual é gente, o ano ta só começando e a gente já está agindo como se estivesse acabando.

-- É verdade e justamente sobre isso que gostaria de falar com vocês.- Disse Lily, adotando uma postura mais séria.- Nessas férias, estive revisando alguns papéis e bem, já temos um resultado sobre as últimas eleições.

--Que seriam...- Instigou Emmeline.

--Bom, não posso falar muito e ainda precisamos verificar algumas coisas, apenas burocracia- disse a ruiva fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão- Caras companheiras o nosso próximo alvo será "Os Marotos".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Já fazia algum tempo que Lily havia nos falado sobre o próximo alvo, agora eu me encontrava perdida em meus pensamentos, algo que vinha acontecendo com bastante freqüência.

Sabe, nem eu sei direito o que nos levou, um pequeno grupo apenas de toda Hogwarts, à não se deixar levar pelos encantos dos marotos.

Os Marotos, grupo assim conhecido por toda Hogwarts, por suas brincadeiras, artefatos e apologia à mal-feitoria. Embora esse nome fosse muito reverenciado por toda a escola, poucos eram os que sabiam a real identidade dos seus formadores, mas não era necessário pensar muito para chegar a conclusão de quem eram.

Fácil era só somar inteligência + desrespeito por regras + vontade de chamar a atenção, assim teríamos: Thiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettgrew. Metade da grifinória e da corvinal já sabiam disso.

Talvez tenha sido pela fatídica noite da nossa seleção em Hogwarts, mas acontece que dali em diante nunca nos demos muito bem.

A Lily nunca gostou muito do Thiago, por ele ser meio que..."entrão demais" e se achar melhor que os outros. Ela desde sempre manteve uma certa distância dele, mas as coisas começaram a mudar de figura quando ele começou a ser popular demais e fazer uso desse poder para humilhar os outros, fazer o que!Minha amiga é cega por justiça...! Daí desencadeou o maior passatempo de toda Hogwarts, duelo intermináveis, que pioraram ainda mais quando um balaço bateu na cabeça dele em um treino e ele cismou que era apaixonado pela a ruiva, vai entender...!

O Remo até que seria um cara legal, se não se deixasse se levar demais pelos amigos, coisa que todas nós somos contra, principalmente a Emmeline, que no durante o terceiro e quarto ano alimentou uma paixão platônica por ele, mas que foi subitamente para o ralo quando este se tornou monitor no quinto ano e deixava seus amigos fazerem o que quiser pelo colégio.

Com o Black, não faço muita idéia do porque os outros não gostam muito dele, mas no meu caso é algo estritamente pessoal. Desde do primeiro dia nunca nos demos muito bem, ele sempre implicava comigo, sempre metido a besta...Ai que raiva me dá só de lembrar! Se bem que eu tambeém meio que era, mas juro, estava tentando me tornar uma pessoa melhor...eu acho.

Bom, acontece que não sou de ferro e passei a corresponder às implicâncias.Analisando agora, as nossas brigas nunca foram como as de Lily e Tiago, cheias de gritos e tapas, as nossas brigas tinham até mesmo uma certa classe e bastante sarcasmo. Mas com o tempo passamos a nos interessar por coisas mais diversas e desde então tem sido como se tivéssemos feito um acordo mudo, cada um nega a existência do outro.

Há também Pedro, no fundo acho que só não gostamos dele por ser bastante influenciável e andar com os marotos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene quando se deu conta já estava com os olhos fechados novamente, e perdida em seus pensamentos, adormeceu novamente.

--"Por Mérlin, tenho que parar com isso!"-pensou, se despertando, mas ainda com os olhos fechados.

Capturou um com seus ouvidos, um ambiente calmo, totalmente inexistente quando James, que a pouco tinha entrado junto com os marotos, fato que passou despercebido por Marlene que dormia, e Lily estavam presentes, pode constatar apenas as vozes de ambos, conversando calmamente sobre as férias.

--"Pois é, certas coisas mudam"- conclui em pensamento.

Quando abriu os olhos, deu de cara com Sirius Black a encarando.

**Olhos verdes X olhos cinzas**

Marlene se perdia no olhar dele, era esquisito, parecia lhe hipnotizar, até...

--Piscou primeiro, eu ganhei!- falou ele dando um sorriso cínico e levantando-se para descer do trem, que já havia chegado a Hogsmead.

Marlene ainda ficou alguns segundo com a boca escancarada, tentando absorver aquilo, que foi substituída por uma raiva enorme.

Odiava ser feita de boba.

Odiava mais ainda ser feita de boba por Sirius Black.

Irada ela saiu corredor afora, procurando as amigas. Mais a frente encontrou Emmeline.

--Poxa, valeu por ter me esperado!-reclamou.

--Desculpa, não queria estragar o clima entre você e o Black- falou uma Emmeline risonha- Se não soubesse que era ódio extremo aquilo lá na cabine, diria que era amor profundo- terminou ela com as mãos unidas junto ao queixo e piscando de uma forma exageradamente irritante.

--Não vi nenhum clima, apenas uma oportunidade perfeita pra me importunar, parece que ele resolveu voltar aos velhos hábitos.-cortou Marlene, que já estava com o humor à flor da pele- Cadê a Lily, era impressão minha ou ela ta muito interessada no "alvo"?- Perguntou fazendo um gesto de aspas com as mãos e revirando os olhos.

-- Não é nada disso que sua mente dissimulada está pensando- disse Lílian se aproximando delas- Apenas mudança de tática, que será melhor detalhada brevemente- Ela deu um olhar finalizador para questão.

--Tudo bem madame, não me meto mais.- falou Marlene, para se voltar para frente reclamando- Mas que trem mais cheio, que saco !

--Sabe Marlene, seu humor está bastante aflorado ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa que não saibamos? - Perguntou Emmeline levemente preocupada, afinal a amiga não agia assim tão impulsivamente, ou melhor, não tão impulsivamente a mais que o normal.

--Não, nada- desconversou e para mudar de assinto gritou- Não dá pra andar mais rápido aí na frente não! Tem gente querendo passar aqui atrás.

Com o empurra-empurra dentro do trem, acabou com que vários alunos fossem esmagados, alguns contra o chão, outros contra a parede, pelos alunos mais atrás.

E por ironia do destino, Sirius acabou imprensando Marlene na parede.

--Sabe Black, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME ESMAGANDO!- gritou Marlene em seu ouvido.

--Não se preocupe Mckinnon, não estou aqui por opção!- retorquiu o garoto, procurando se desvencilhar dela.

--Sabe, se não tivesse sido por culpa do tumulto, diria que vocês até que gostariam de ficar assim.-debochou James.

Desconcertados eles separaram com muito esforço.

--Mas que droga, agora serei obrigada à perder o banquete de seleção. Vou ter que passar horas no chuveiro para me desinfetar. – falou ela de uma forma articulada e baixa, com uma careta de repugnância

--Ótimo pra você, terei que passar no mínimo um mês inteiro para retirar seus vestígios de cima de mim- retorquiu Sirius, no mesmo tom frio e calculado.

--Não acredito!- exclamou ela numa falsa dramatização de surpresa- Que o "Sr. Perfeito" está falando comigo, será que dormirei essa noite!- terminou ela imitando de maneira ridicularizada uma das fãns do maroto.

--Olha aqui Mckinnon, se você quisesse apenas fazer cena e ficar mais popular só um pouquinho, era só ter me avisado te fazia essa caridade.- Falou Sirius já aumentando um pouco o tom de voz, o que mostrava a sua irritação.

--Olha aqui você...- Começou Marlene, já se aproximando dele ameaçadoramente, com os olhos estreitados.

--Ei, não sei se deu pra notar mas o casalzinho está interrompendo a passagem- interrompeu um aluno da zonserina mais atrás.

Os dois ainda passaram alguns segundos se avaliando, para poderem seguirem em direção à saída.

--" Definitivamente, certas coisas nunca mudam e se continuar assim, vou ter um longo ano."- pensou Marlene, já na carruagem, junto com suas amigas, se dirigindo para o castelo.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Bom, aqui tah q continuação do outro capítulo.**

**Acho que jah deu para entender algumas coisas, não!**

**Bom, soh mais algumas explicações e pronto a fic estará a pleno vapor.**

**DEIXEM COMENTARIOS, PLEASE! ( jah tow apelando...O.o)**

**FÇM UMA CRIANÇA FELIZ!**


	4. Interesses

**3-Interesses**

-- Nada como um 1º dia de aula, é sempre revigorante! – Exclamou Lily sevindo-se do café da manhã. O que fez Emellinne lenvantar a cabeça, antes repousada na mesa e olhá-la indignada, enquanto Marlene permanecia com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

--Sabe, acho que não devemos mais deixá-la comer tanto açúcar, ela está começando a me dar medo- falou Emelline assustada .

--Ou talvez devemos tomar medidas mais drásticas, que tal jogarmos na lareira todos os livros de Hogwarts?- falou Marlene levando a cabeça, numa expressão de excitação, que logo foi seguida por uma de decepção-Não daria certo, ela iria escrever um livro só para poder ficar lendo-o por toda a eternidade Hogwartiriana. e...

-- Chega! Acabaram de estragar minha manhã- Falou Lily emburrada- Peraí, era essa a intenção, não?- perguntou lily incrédula para as amigas que tinham um sorriso debochado na cara.

--Sabe como é, tiramos sua alegria mas conquistamos a nossa pelo resto do dia- Falou Lene dando-lhe uma piscadela.

-- Suas Sanguessugas, hunft!- disse lily se emburrando

-- Cara, ainda não entendo isso...!—comentou Linne algum tempos depois, passando geléia na sua torrada.

--Isso o quê?- perguntou-lhe Lily, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal que lia.

--Como pára tudo e todos para vê-los chegar!- respondeu Lene inconformada, no lugar de Linne. Ao que Lily finalmente ergueu o olhar e pôde ver mais a frente os Marotos sendo cumprimentados por várias pessoas.

-- É como se fosse aqueles filmes em que tudo começa a ficar lento, todos viram para vê-los passarem, o tempo pára,as conversas, tud...

--Não deveríamos ter apresentado o cinema à ela- Cortou Marlene, olhando para Lily.

--Não mesmo, depois ela fica alucinada, mais do que já é e a culpa é nossa!- falava Lily, que não percebia a chegada de novos ocupantes nos assentos ao lado.

--Bom dia!- Cumprimentou James.

--Ahn?...

--hum?

--Bom Dia- falou Lily, enquanto as outras meninas tentavam se situar em tempo e espaço.

--Como vocês saíram dali e chegarm aqui?Perguntou Emellinne, o que fez os recém- chegados se entreolharem sem saberem o que dizer.

--Tem algum problema de nos sentarmos aqui?- Perguntou Lupin.

--Não, não...- Apressou-se Lily, olhando feio para Linne- Desculpem-na o cérebro dela tem dificuldade de funcionar pela manhã- comentou, ignorando a careta de protesto de Emellinne.- Como têm passado?

-- Er...bem- começou Potter, que a partir daí travou uma conversa paralela com a ruiva, enquanto Emelline emburrada comia seu mingau, Remus lia o jornal , Peter comia, restando apenas...

" Por que esse idiota olha tanto para mim, será que nunca me viu não?"- Se indagava Lene remexendo a comida do prato, enquanto Sirius, que estava a sua frente, se escorava na cadeira a encarando.

-- Que foi, quer uma foto?- Bufou Lene, olhando-o com pouco caso. Ele que se mantinha impassível, sentou-se normalmente, ainda a encarando, e lhe deu um sorriso cínico.

--Bom dia para você também Mckinnon,- falou ele servindo-se.

--Ué, chuveu hipógrafos esta noite e eu não sabia?- Se indagou numa falsa voz de felicidade, atraindo alguns olhares para si.

--Porque estou falando com você, querida?- Perguntou Sirius com uma imitação barata de amiga fofoqueira.

-- Não colega, porque você está de bom humor!- falou Marlene vitoriosa, o que despertou a irritação do garoto.

--Sabe, Mckinnon você deveria ter mais consideração com os demais- nessa hora ele abriu os braços apontando para todo o salão, já que boa parte os olhava interessados- E ficar confinada até passar essa sua TPM- terminou ele passando geléia na sua torrada, o que fez todos que prestavam atenção no diálogo rirem.- Seria uma utilidade pública.- Completou mordendo sua torrada.

Isso a fez ficar irada e sem pensar duas vezes pegou o pote de geléia, que estava entre ambos, virando-o na cabeça do garoto. Olhava-o agora de cima, com um sorriso cínico e olhar superior.

--Uhhh...- foi-se o som ouvido de todos pelo o salão.

Alguns segundos depois, rindo ele levanta-se.

--Então é assim, meu amor!- perguntou ele sarcástico- Dizem que ovos são boum para os cabelos!- nessa hora ele vira um prato cheio de ovos na cabeça dela

--Ohh...

--Quem diabos você pensa que é para me atormentar? Seu filhobastardo de um trasgo abortado!- grita a garota se apoiando na mesa

-- Eu que te pergunto garota- falou ele também se apoiando na mesa- Por que você insiste tanto em se meter na minha vida? Eu sei que desperto vária reações nas garotas, mas tenho que admitir, nunca vi uma tão perigosa quanto a sua- terminou ele deixando apenas um palmo de distância entre os dois.

--Uhhh...

-- Retire, Black!- Sibilou Marlene, no ápice da sua ira.Nesse instante todos estavam com os olhos vidrados, respirações suspensas esperando o que ia acontecer.

-- O que? Apenas disse a verdade- Falou ele com uma sorriso debochado, para em seguida instigar- Vamos Mckinnon, admita que você é louca por mim. Você me ama!

Cinco segundos.

Cinco segundos foi o suficiente para Marlene socá-lhe a face e pular a mesa, caindo sobre ele.

Dado esse momento era impossível controlar a agitação da multidão de alunos, que não passou desapercebido pelos professores.

-- Que está acontecendo por aqui?- Fez-se presente a voz autoritária da Professora Minerva, que acabou cessando a confusão, mostrando um quadro pitoresco: Sirius Black sendo segurado pelos amigos, todos já descamisados e despenteados e uma Marlene segurada por suas amigas, com vários alunos aglomerados, uns em pé, outros caídos no chão e alguns em posições ainda indecifráveis.

--Hum, hum,...uma pequena confusão professora, nós já estávamos contendo- Falou Lily com as bochechas rosadas. A professora olhou para cada um ainda por um momento.

-- Todos podem voltar a seus lugares, exceto vocês 4- Falou ela para Lily, Lupin, Marlene e Sirius- Imagino que os causadores dessa confusão devam ser o Sr. Back e a Srt. Mckinnon- concluiu ela, vendo os restos de comida epalhado em ambos- Lupin e Evans, levem os dois para minha sala e fiquem com eles até eu chegar.

---------------------------------------------------------

O caminho que se segue até a sala da professora foi em extremo silêncio, onde apenas os pensamentos se faziam presentes.

"Por Mérlin, que ta acontecendo comigo? Estou perdendo a esportiva e dando uma de histérica à toa! Espera aí, a culpa é desse retardo, que vem do nada se lembrando que existo...Sei não para mim tem coisa aí, quero dizer, ele não pode simplesmente ter lembrado que eu existo!...Isso é _estranho"_

-- Podem ir- Falou a professora aos monitores e indicando as cadeiras para que os demais sentassem.- Então, quem irá me contar o ocorrido? – perguntou ela, ao que se viu sem resposta pois ambos evitavam de falar- Muito bem, se preferem assim não tenho nada mais a fazer senão aplicar duas semanas de detenção, ajudando o Sr. Filch em suas tarefas, agora podem ir para a aula.

Os dois retiraram-se em silêncio, Marlene na ia frente irritada se perguntando se conseguiria agüentar apenas mais um ano. Já Sirius permaneceu um pouco mais atrás, mirando a garota com um sorriso de satisfação.

TOC TOC TOC

--Podemos entrar professor? – Perguntou Marlene ao professor, que nem olhou para sua cara o que ela interpretou como sendo positivo.

" Merda!" – Pensou ela seguindo para a única mesa ( com dois lugares)vaga de toda a sala, sendo seguida por Black.

--Pois é, o destino conspira à nosso favor!—sussurou Balck em seu ouvido, a fazendo arrepiar-se.

Marlene nem lhe deu bola, sua cabeça estava estourando e só podia fazer uma coisa a respeito: dormir;mas sem antes deixae de concluir em pensamento.

" Será que ainda posso aguentar?"

------------------------------------------------------

História da magia era uma das pouca aulas que se tinha muita serventia, como dormir, namorar, conversar e...trocar bilhetes.

_**Pontas:** Você é retardado ou o quê?Está estragando tudo...Você me prometeu!_

_**Almofadinhas:** Calma viadinhooo...O plano agora não poderia estar melhor. Confei em mim. Jamais lhe desapontaria._

Ao ler essa frase Potter olhou indagativo ao amigo, que estava largado em sua cadeira, como de costume em sua pose naturalmente rebelde, que apenas lhe deu um sorriso maroto e uma piscadela.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Mistérioooooooo...**

**Vlw pelos coments**

**e desculpa pela demora...estudar acaba com minha vida ! P**


	5. Vestindo máscaras

**4- Vestindo Máscaras**

" Tudo que uma garota pode merecer!" –Pensou Marlene que se encontrava deitada em sua cama, de barriga para cima e os membros apontando cada um para um lado diferente, já estava há quase uma hora nesta posição.

Após levantar um pouco o dorso e constatar que suas amigas, embora disfarçassem , mantinham permanentemente o olhar sobre ela, disse:

-Eu não mordo ...- Disse ela suspirando e voltando a posição inicial.

--Bom- falou a ruiva, entendendo aquilo como um sinal verde para uma conversa e aproximou-se da cama da amiga- Não é todo dia que você perde a cabeça e age que nem uma barraqueira, agredindo uma pessoa..

--Ele não é uma pessoa- Interrompe Marlene com pouco caso com o olhar fixo no teto; fazendo com que a ruiva trocasse um olhar com Emellinne.

--Sabe Lene, uma das poucas coisas que sempre admirei em você foi essa "sofisticação natural" que emana de você- Falou Linne também se sentando na cama da outra- Você odeia aparecer, fazer espetáculos!

--O que foi aquilo Marlene? – Inquiriu Lily

-- Eu...eu...eu...não sei!- respondeu a garota gesticulando desengonçadamente- Mancada eu sei, foi isso que fiz...Não poderia ter me exposto assim. Não poderia ter nos exposto assim!—Completou com uma careta.

-Tem algo de errado, não é?- Foi objetiva a ruiva

-- Hum?

-- E tem haver com sua família, vamos lá Marlene...somos suas irmãs, lembra-se?- exasperou-se Line.

-- Que isso tem haver com a minha burrice?!- tentava se esquivar bufando Marlene, senta na cama e encara as amigas— Talvez...quero dizer, tem sim mas não é só isso.- Ao ver a falta de incompreensão estampada nas faces das amigas ela tornou a tentar explicar- Está certo, essas últimas férias juro que pensei que não ia conseguir, já estava saturada de tudo, se deixassem um fósforo perto de mim o mundo explodia. Pensei que quando chegassem aqui as coisas ia melhorar, mas estou vendo que só tão piorando...e ainda tem aquele...aquele..aquele...enfim, eu acho que posso explodir a qualquer momento.

--Lene, você devia tentar pensar menos nisso, não dar muita bola... não é nenhuma solução mas ao menos pode te garantir algum resto de sanidade mental- Falou Lily lhe sorrindo—Quanto ao resto, a gente te ajuda a limpar sua barra .

--É, até a gente poder te ajudar a tentar se manter como você sempre fez, seja uma Lady.!- Terminou Line com uma piscadela.

--Vocês têm razão, vou tentar me segurar- Concordou ela- Sabe como é, não quero ficar cheias de rugas aos trinta! Cada linha de expressão tem de ter um bom motivo.! – Completou faceira.

--Acho melhor irmos jantar- Disse lily ainda sorrindo, já ao pé da porta.

--Ah não, hoje vou ter detenção!- Saiu Marlene correndo que nem uma louca desvairada.

-- Por que eu tinha a nítida impressão que algo assim iria acontecer?!- Ironizou Lily para Emellinne, que vislumbravam Marlene tropeçando no último batente da escada.—Hum hum...

-- Tudo bem, já estou legal, isso foi apenas um acidente de percurso!- Falou Marlene passando a mão sobre as roupas, afim de colocá-las no lugar- Vamos!

Ao chegarem no Salão foram diretamente para o extremo da mesa,

--Nossa, odeio esse social- Falava Linne sentando-se e forçando um sorriso para algumas meninas de outra mesa.- não sei por quê temos que andar tanto, haverá um dia que minha boca não irá mais voltar ao seu tamanho natural!

--Bom, poderíamos poupar tudo isso sim e nos sentrmos mais a frente, porém seria um pouco desconfortável.- Finalizou Lílian mirando a parte da mesa que ficava perto da porta de entrada.

-- Hunft, Marotos! Estou admirada, a Srta falando mal deles; não é coisa que costumamos ver todos os dias. Não mais.—Provocou Lene, com a sobrancelha erguida.

-- Já lhe disse o motivo e falando justamente nisto, gostaria de lhe recomendar que fosse mais amável com o Black Lene.- vendo que a amiga havia parado com o garfo a caminho da boca e lhe encarava, completou --Digo isso para lhe poupar problemas no futuro, devemos procurar nos aliar mais aos nossos inimigos, o máximo que pudermos.- Frisou e vendo as expressões das amigas completou – Vão por mim, esse é o melhor projeto de todos os tempo. Palavra de escoteira!- disse fazendo graça.

-- Você espera mesmo, que do nada, cheguemos e batemos o maior papo com eles, afim de que eles abram seus marotos corações ?! – perguntou ironicamente- Ele podem ser tudo, menos estúpidos lily!

-- Além do mais é meio complicado, todo mundo sabe que nós não nos suportamos, o que ficou muito explícito entre mim e o Black no café.

-- Conselho de amiga, por isso estou dizendo para correrem logo, porque eu já estou dando os primeiros passos- Falou a ruiva acenando ( e sendo retribuída) para Potter.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-- Limpem tudo sem varinha, seus pestinhas insanos...se fosse há algum tempo atrás, vocês não agiriam desta maneira...- Falava Sr. Filch pelos corredores tendo atrás de si Marlene e Sirius, que caminhavam emparelhados , sem ao menos escutar algo que o zelador falava.- Se eu ver alguma falcatrua- disse olhando para Sirius- o diretor não vai poder me impedir de castigá-los a minha maneira. Vamos, comecem logo!- Disse se retirando e trancando a Sala os troféus.

Já em uma hora, de pouca ( nenhuma) conversa e muito trabalho, os dois garotos já haviam terminado e ficaram de bobeira esperando o zelador chegar.

--" Se a Lily diz que assim será melhor, não custa nada dar uma trégua ao trasgo ambulante. Essa foi uma daas poucas coisas que aprendi sobre minha amiga, tudo que ela diz tem fundamento, por mais louco que seja, sempre faça o que ela recomenda, pois no fim ela sempre tem razão."- Pensava Marlene, enquanto Sirius cantava uma música baixinho, sentado na cadeira ao lado.

--Então, fiquei sabendo que esse inverno será bem rigoroso.-Falou a garota, que posteriormente se arrependeu ao ver a cara de epanto do garoto.-"Grande Marelene!"

--Hum, é verdade...O Remus havia comentado algo assim.-- Falou Sirius encarando a menina.

Cinco minutos depois...

--Olha, eu nunca gostei de você, porém isso nunca foi motivo para bater em alguém e, bem...

--Era justamente sobre isso que gostaria de falar com você- Cortou o moreno, virando-se para ela--Peço perdão por ter destratado uma dama daquela maneira, foi tolice minha.Até porque tenho conciência que o erro foi todo meu. Desculpe-me.

Marlene que ainda estava com a boca aberta, apenas concordou lerdamente com a cabeça e quando estava afim de falar alguma coisa o zelador chega e devolve a varinha de ambos.--"Vamos logo, saiam daqui!"

-- Bom, então até breve- Falou o garoto sorrindo e beijando a mão da garota, para poder ir-se.

Marlene, que ainda estava com a mão estendida parecia estar pretificada saiu corredor afora, com destino a seu Salão Comunal imersa em pensamentos.--" Que raios foi isso? Sirius Black me pedindo desculpas e sendo gentil? Ahh...mais ai tem e vou descobrir! Se bem que está me poupando bastante trabalho, o que deixa as coisas mais fáceis paramim... que Mérlin faça com que aquela mente ruiva tenha razão!".

Enquanto isso, um moreno seguia seu caminho rumo a floresta proibida com um sorriso estampado na face-- Caras, isso tá ficando cada vez mais divertido. É como tirar doce de uma criança!.-- Para em seguida adentrar a floresta em forma canina, acompanhado de outros animais.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Gente desculpa, sei que isso naum tem nada haver com vcs, mas é que tah meio complicado postar...**

**Estudo em turno integral, o que tenhu que estudar em casa;sem tirar que as provas de farmacologia e embriologia/histologia acabaram com minha capacidade de criação ( pode perceber que a quelidade, que jah naum era mt, anda decaindo cada vez mais).**

**Sei não, talvez seja melhor poupar vcs e desistir logo,o que é uma pena, sempre tive idéia de fazer lgo S/M pós- Hogwarts, tipo eles se reencontrando ou algo do tipo eles jah terem sido namorados, porém ele ter acabado com ela e dps de algum tempo ter sacado que ela era...enfim, apenas vontades minhas, nem sei se vou ter tempo para fazê-las, jah que pouco tempo tenho para comentar nas fics, tow num estágio que ou leio ou comento, tempo para os dois naum tenhu.**

**Gostaria de agradecer a toda essa galera que vem comentando:jehssik; k3nsh1n1589; Lilly Strange;Luiza LestrangeMarcy BlackBlack Star tbFlavinha GreeneyeMariana Pires e Lhyl**


	6. Aviso: Retorno!

**Retornaremos em breve, o que vcs acham?!**

**Teh mais e aguardem...**


	7. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**6- O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas**

_" Caríssimas companheiras, esperamos que tenham tido boas férias. Que o ano comece essa noite"_

Marlene olhava o papel dourado recebido há pouco e com um suspiro lançou um feitiço para incendiá-lo. Olhando pela a janela a paisagem, que aos poucos ia sendo vencida pelo inverno rigoroso que ameaçava começar, a comparou com seus sentimentos. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca fora uma boba sentimental e não entendia como o sentimento de nada, sim era isso que ela sentia Um nada, podia enervá-la tanto a ponto de quase enlouquecer.

--" Talvez mamãe tivesse razão, sobre nossa família permanece uma velha maldição. Quem não comete suicídio acaba ficando louco devido ao ócio. Agora entendo que ócio é o nada... o não sentir nada." E olhando para as cinzas do bilhete completado, sorriu." Mas quer saber, não sou apenas uma Mckinnon, sou Marlene Mckinnon! E que o ano comece..."

* * *

--Nossa, o que é aquilo ?- Parou Emmelinne no meio das escadas, que ela e Marlene desciam.

-- Aquilo o que?- procurava Lene olhando em volta de si mesma.

-- Aquilo...! – Apontou veementemente Linne para Remo, que estava de pé, debruçado na meso e com o rosto colado à um mapa.- Que bunda!!

-- ...

--Sério, que bunda!- Exclamou Linne chamando atenção das pessoas em volta para elas.

-- Realmente, que bunda fofa!- Soltou Marlene, que caiu na risada quando Linne a olhava com cara de indignada- E aí, sábado a tarde... o que fazer?

--Hmm... estudar com a lily?—Linne prguntou ainda contemplando a bunda do Remo.

--Não!

--Ir jogar pedras no lago?

--Sei lá, você viu o que a lula fez com aquele primeiranista da lufa-lufa? Coitado...!- Fez falsa cara de pena.

--Já sei, contemplar a bunda do Remo ?—Perguntou Linne esperançosa, ainda secando o garoto.

Revirando os olhos Marlene dá um empurrãozinho na amiga.

-- Vai lá e pede para ele te ensinar os pontos cartográficos do Triângulo das Bermudas

--Credo, onde fica isso?- Perguntou Linne ainda fazendo resistência.

--Ninguém sabe, por isso acho que vai levar um bom tempo até vocês chegarem nessa conclusão; tempo o suficiente para você descobrir até qual a cor da cueca dele, se você o secar dessa maneira- Terminou Marlene fazendo um gesto sugestivo com as sobrancelhas. -Vou dar uma volta por ai...- Mas vendo que a amiga nem escutava mais, saiu sem rumo pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

* * *

" Que divertido, nada mais divertido para um sábado... O pontas com a sua amada ruiva na biblioteca, o Remo tendo praticamente aulas práticas de anatomia no salão comunal e o Pedro, bem... sei lá onde ele ta! Que droga! Preciso de ar...!"

Ao chegar na torre norte do castelo Sirius Black vê algo que o pára. A cena mais linda, mais angustiante e temerosa que podia imaginar. Uma garota em pé no limite das pedras que circundavam a torre, com os braços abertos, como se abraçasse o mundo, o cabelo esvoaçando pelo vento. Nesse instante ela se vira.

**Olhos cinzas X Olhos verdes**

Ele se aproxima, ela não recua.

**Olhos Verdes X Olhos cinzas**

Ele sobe e a puxa pela cintura. Os narizes se tocam...

**Olhos cinzas X Olhos verdes**

-- Sabe Kinnon, por um momento pensei que você fosse fazer alguma besteira...

-- Sabe Black, você não se enganou... Realmente ainda quero fazer uma besteira!- E a garota o puxa pela a gravata e o beija. Era como ir ao céu e ao inferno ao mesmo tempo, era como salta daquela altura e ser puxado novamente, era como...

-- ACORDAAAAAAA CACHORRO!

--O quê ?- Pergunta Sirius sobressaltado na cama, todo suado e respirando com dificuladade.

-- Nada- responde Remo- Apenas pensei que você não gostaria de perder o jantar. Sabe, também me atrasei um pouco... Estava no salão vendo um mapa com a Emmelinne, quando percebi que todos já estão no salão. Vamos?

Ainda um pouco perdido e percebendo que foi apenas um sonho, Sirius concorda com a cabeça. E sai com seu amigo. Pensando apenas uma coisa...

" O que raios foi aquilo? "

-- Nossa, estou morrendo de fome- exclama Emmelinne que acabara de chegar no salão principal- Desculpem- me pelo atraso, o Remo e eu nos perdemos no tempo e no mapa...

-- Fazendo?- Perguntou a ruiva, que se servia de suco.

-- Procurando o Triângulo das Bermudas- Disse a morena começando a se servir.

-- Mas isso não existe- Parou a ruiva o que fazia, para olhar estupefata para a amiga.

-- Exatamente!- Disse Linne balançando os ombros displicentemente e fazendo cara de malícia- E aí, como foi a tarde de vocês? Porque a minha foi ótima...!

-- Bem, eu o Potter demos uma boa adiantada na revisão de transfiurações, também conversamos um pouco... Você sabiam que o pai dele é Juiz da Corte Bruxa?!- Falou a menina com os olhos arregalados- Bom, como podem ver até que foi produtiva...

Passado uns cinco segundos Lílian e Emmelinne encaram Marlene, que até aquele momento ainda prestava atenção na comida. Estranhando o silêncio, a garota levanta o rosto e repara na indagação muda nas faces amigas.

--Ahhh, bom...Nada.- Como a ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha, ela completou- Sabem, como é... um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo... – ainda notando os olhares das duas sobre si, confessou-Andei pela torre, pelo salão, pela sala de troféus, até que desisti e fui para o jardim e fiquei sentada lá olhando o vento até a hora do jantar. - Terminou a garota voltando a comer.

Com cara de remorso Lily e Linne se entreolharam. E começaram ao mesmo tempo:

-- Desculpa amiga, ter largado você pelo Potter...

-- Eu devia ter ido com você, aquele mapa nem era tão interessante mesmo, sabe eu queri...

-- Oi meninas, como estão?

As três então perceberam que os quatro marotos acabaram de chegar e começavam a sentar-se. Thiago entre Lily e Sirius de um lado, já do outro lado da mesa sentavam Peter e Remo ao lado de Emmelinne e Marlene. Ainda dando um olhar culpado à Marlene Lily começa a conversar com todos.

"Que droga! Por que todo kundo pensa que preciso de babá?" Se perguntava Marlene, que estava mais afastada do grupo, remexendo a comida. " Bem que podiam me deixar em paz!" Pensava a menina, que tentava conter a fúria que vinha consumindo-a com muita freqüência, até que levantou o olhar e se deparou com um olhar enigmático de Sirius Black.

Este lhe sorriu e sussurrou baixinho, para que apenas ela pudesse escutar:

--Cuidado para não fazer nenhuma besteira, kinnon.- que voltou sua atenção ao grupo de amigos e ignorando a menina por completo.

" Tem cada doido no mundo... e ainda acham que eu é quem preciso de babá!" Pensava Marlene ainda olhando o menino a sua frente, estremecendo pelo suspense daquele comentário, como também pela voz rouca de seu interlocutor.

* * *

22:00 hrs.

Sala Precisa.

30 meninas.

30 Mulheres.

30 Divas.

-- Queridas amigas e companheiras, me alegro por estarmos hoje reunidas aqui.- falou a ruiva vestida de uma túnica lilás, que em cima de um altar olhava todos os rostos conhecidos, que a contemplava- Tenho certeza que nossas precessoras e as mais antigas fundadoras se orgulham e envaidecem por verem seu trabalho continuado, o sucesso que alcançamos e o aumento de nossa irmandade. O fato de estarmos reunidas hoje aqui apenas representa a nossa lealdade, eficácia e orgulho de sermos quem somos. Amigas. Irmãs. Hoje é apenas reunião comemorativa, para celebrarmos tudo que somos por isso não me estenderei muito e tentarei não ser chata; mas de antemão e para aquelas que são mais afoitas- disse olhando para a loira a sua direita- Brindemos:- e estendeu uma taça, gesto que foi seguido pelas demais presentes no recinto- Que se inicie mais um ano unidas, para quebrar regras, nos vingarmos de todos aqueles que se acham superiores aos demais...E sim, nós podemos, afinal somos...Divas!

-Divas- Repetiram todas.

--Isso caríssimas companheiras, somos pura e simplesmente, Divas...!- Replicou a loira ao lado da ruiva.

--Que esteja aberta então a temporada de caça!- Disse a ruiva baixinho e sombriamente, tomando um gole do conteúdo da taça.

* * *

**n/a.: Bom, sábado a tarde...**

**sem nda para fazer...**

**bom, pelo menos tentei!**

**Estou meio enferrujada, mas enfim...**

**daqui a pouco entro no ritmo.**

**teh mais**


End file.
